


Morning

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Jack wakes up with Rose and the Doctor
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Morning

There was no sun on the TARDIS, there couldn’t be, but the ship had programmed herself perfectly to the schedule the Doctor and his companions were on, so rays of light peeked through Jack’s curtain as his eyes opened.

He had almost thought that the night before was a dream, the love confessions and kisses, lazy, passionate, soft, and all of them at once, over and over.

But it wasn’t a dream it couldn’t be, because he lay in between the Doctor and Rose, head resting on the Doctor’s chest, Rose carefully spooning him.

Jack had never really had that, he thought, letting his hands run over the Doctor’s jumper. Sure, he had woken up with many people, but never like this. Never fully clothed, feeling so content.

He could feel Rose’s breath drift along his neck, but despite how close it was, it didn’t inspire any fear, just a gentle love. The Doctor’s chest rose and fell under his head.

Normally, he’d try to leave as soon as he could. This time, he stayed.

He let his eyes drift closed again, not sleeping, but basking in the feeling.

Rose stirred behind him, tightening her arms that wrapped around him and the Doctor. “Good morning.” Jack breathed, opening his eyes, trying not to wake the Doctor. It was futile, as the Time Lord moved and opened his eyes.

“Morning.” he said.

“Good morning.” Rose answered them with a faint, loving, chuckle.

“I guess we don’t have to be self conscious about saying things thrice now.” Jack joked, and she playfully shoved him.

“Shut up.”

“Sorry, is there something I’m missing?” The Doctor asked.

“Yes.” Jack said, sitting up. “But not anymore.” he kissed the Doctor, who kissed back softly.

“Your breath is terrible, Jack, go brush your teeth.”

“Hey!” he said, already standing up. “I will, but only so I can kiss the both of you as much as I want.” he pressed a kiss to Rose’s lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“And I you.”


End file.
